Ein Eissplitter (Kurzgeschichte)
Ein Eissplitter ("Okruch lodu") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der Kurzgeschichtensammlung Das Schwert der Vorsehung von Andrzej Sapkowski. Es ist die zweite Geschichte der Sammlung. Inhalt Spoiler Hinweis! Die Inhaltsangabe enthält diverse Spoiler Aedd Gynvael Geralt und Yennefer halten sich seit drei Tagen in der Herberge "Zum Stör" in Aedd Gynvael auf. Aedd Gynvael ist ein Begriff aus der alten Sprache und bedeutet "Eissplitter". Es gibt eine Legende der Elfen zu Aedd Gynvael: Ein Eissplitter der Königin des Winters traf einst einen Jüngling, dem die Sehnsucht nach der Königin alsdann in den Tod trieb – hier in Aedd Gynvael. Im Auftrag von Herbolth, Statthalter von Aedd Gynvael hat Geralt einen Zeugl erlegt. Während sich Yennefer in der Stadt wohl fühlt und Geralt vorschlägt, sich in einer Stadt niederzulassen, fühlt sich der Hexer hier gar nicht wohl und will so bald wie möglich aufbrechen. Es scheint sogar, dass Yennefer beabsichtigt, länger in Aedd Gynvael zu bleiben. Der Grund dafür könnte Istredd sein, ein Zauberer, von dem Yennefer viel hält und den sie schon lange kennt. Istredd wohnt in Aedd Gynvael und macht seit einiger Zeit Ausgrabungen am Südwall der Stadt. Als Geralt am nächsten Morgen erwacht, ist Yennefer bereits fort. Etwas verstimmt macht er sich auf den Weg zum Statthalter Herbolth, um sich seinen Lohn für den erlegten Zeugl zu holen. Herbolth hat den Leibwächter Ivo "Zikade" Mirce an seiner Seite, ein unangenehmer Aufschneider, auf dessen Kopf andere Städte Belohnungen ausgesetzt haben. Er provoziert Geralt, der Hexer bleibt jedoch ruhig. Bei Herbolth fällt schon wieder der Name Istredd. Der Statthalter lobt den Zauberer in höchsten Tönen und hält ihn für eine Bereicherung für die Stadt. Der Zauberer und der Hexer Geralt beschließt, Istredd aufzusuchen. Zum einen, um dort Yennefer zu treffen und aus einem anderen Grund, der in seinem Inneren schwelt. Er trifft Yennefer nicht bei Istredd an. Die beiden Männer unterhalten sich zunächst um belanglose Dinge, jedoch spüren beide, um was es wirklich geht. Istredd kommt dann ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt: Es geht um Yennefer, die beide Männer lieben. Und Yennefer liebt Geralt und Istredd. Istredd respektiert Geralt, gibt ihm aber unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er kein vollwertiger Mensch ist, der Gefühle empfindet und fähig ist, Gefühle an einem Menschen weiterzugeben. Das, was Geralt meint zu empfinden, sind Reflektionen, aber keine Emotionen. Geralt widerspricht ihm und argumentiert mit der Tatsache, dass er mit Yennefer zusammen ist, sei Beweis genug, dass der Mutant, der Hexer, Yennefer etwas geben kann, was mehr als eine "Laune" für die Zauberin ist. Istredd und Geralt können sich nicht einigen, wollen aber Yennefer für sich allein haben. Sie beschließen sich zu duellieren, obwohl beide diese Handlung als lächerlich empfinden. Beiden Männern ist auch bewusst, dass derjenige, der seinen Rivalen tötet, unendlichen Hass von Yennefer zu spüren bekommt. Königin des Winters Geralt spricht mit Yennefer über ihrer beider Zukunft. Zum ersten Mal offenbaren beide ihre Gefühle und Sehnsüchte und müssen doch erkennen, dass es keine Zukunft für sie gibt in der Weise, wie sie es sich wünschen. Eine Zukunft, die auch Istredd verwehrt bleiben wird. Trotzdem trifft sich Geralt am nächsten Morgen mit Istredd zum Duell. Der Zauberer hat einen magischen Turmfalken bei sich, der ihm eine Nachricht von Yennefer am Morgen brachte. Es ist der gleiche Vogel, den Yennefer bei ihrer Ankunft in Aedd Gynvael erschaffen hatte, und der gleiche, den sie am Vorabend von Geralt erschaffen hatte. Geralt geht, ohne sich mit Istredd zu duellieren. Er geht zurück zur Herberge und weiß, dass der Turmfalke auch für ihn eine Nachricht hat. Charaktere *Geralt von Riva *Yennefer *Istredd *Herbolth * Röhrling *Ivo Mirce Erwähnte Charaktere: * Zakorka * Sulirad * Roedskilde TV Serie In der TV Produktion "The Hexer" wird "Ein Eissplitter" in der fünften Folge unter dem Titel "Okruch lodu" verfilmt. In dieser TV Folge erscheint eine weitere Figur, der abtrünnige Hexer Dermot Marranga, der in der Kurzgeschichte von Andrzej Sapkowski nicht vorkommt. Kategorie:Romane cs:Střípek ledu el:Okruch lodu en:A Shard of Ice fr:Éclat de glace it:Una scheggia di ghiaccio pl:Okruch lodu pt-br:Um Fragmento de Gelo ru:Осколок льда